


Baby's First Words

by UnknownUncut



Series: Fairy Lights [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bruce Banner Needs a Hug, Curt Connors only mentioned, Fluff, Gen, Jarvis only mentioned, Parent Tony Stark, Peggy Carter only mentioned, Steve Rogers Has Issues, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, and possible Jarvis coming back, more like family issues, only just Jarvis code was mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 12:29:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15774150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownUncut/pseuds/UnknownUncut
Summary: Peter created a AI by accident when he was messing around with some left over coding from Karen that Tony left him have. It probably doesn't help when Vision and Bruce also helped in making this brand new AI.





	Baby's First Words

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, before this starts I want to point out that this is more about building the AI than anything else, however there is cute moments (hopefully cute moments) that make up for that.
> 
> (See you at the bottom!)
> 
> Hopefully you enjoyed.

Peter frown, his new web shooters has been glitching for the past three nights and after malfunction while in a practice fight with Dr. Connors, or the Lizard, he decided that it’s time to take a look under the hood and find out what wrong with them.

That was about three hours ago and he can’t find anything wrong with them.

“Young Boss,” Peter stopped what he was doing to listen to FRIDAY, remembering what happened last time when he didn’t. “It seems that Boss is coming into the lab to check on you, he’s also bring Karen back with him.”

Peter thanks her as he push his chair off the work desk over to where his (new) computer is sitting. He only really uses the computer for work, or homework if needs be, but there is times when he’s bored and played some games on there.

“Hey kiddo, got a present for ya.” The sliding door opens up when Tony walks up to them, fiddling with Karen’s watch. He came over to the desk and held out the watch to the spider.

“Isn’t this like gifting someone something that they already own?” Peter put the watch back on his wrist and pulls up some hologram of the web shooters.

Tony shakes his head as he digs through his pockets. “That’s not what I’m talking about, just hang on.” He search through his jacket project before his pants pockets but seem to find what he was looking for.

“Mr. Stark is everything-” the spider child got cut off when Tony pulls a flash drive from behind his ear. “Wha?”

“Ta da!” Tony held it out like a magician would. However Peter looks shock and wasn’t saying anything, “uh? FRIDAY, did I just broke my kid?”

“By the looks of thing, yes.”

“Peter, are you alright?” Karen had spoken up, after the shock wear off. “Do I need to use the baby sitter protocol?”

Peter snaps out of his dazed and shakes his head, trying to get Karen not to use that protocol.

Tony smirks, knowing exactly what protocol Karen is talking about. He still has the video of Peter stuck to the ceiling when Steve had scared him.

He really needs to introduce the kid to the team properly, before Steve gives to excited about the kid and just shows him off to the others.

“Anyways, here’s the present that I wanted to give you,” he held up the flash drive and this time the kid did take it.

"What is it?” Peter spins his chair around, putting the flash drive into the computer, before bring up the drive.

“It’s JENNIFER’s left over coding.” Tony notice the confused look from the teen out of the corner of his eye as he looks over the code. “I mean _Karen’s_ left over coding.”

“Oh,” Peter nods his head as he looks over the coding. There isn’t much of it but hey it’s enough for Peter to just mess around with while he’s bored out of his mind. “Thanks Mr. Stark, I’ll keep it safe.”

Tony ruffles Peter’s hair as he stands back up. “Yeah, I know kid.” He got to the doors before stopping. “If you need anything, just ask I’m right next door.”

Peter throws him a thumb up since he’s more forces on the coding than on what Tony has to say. Tony chuckles and left the room, but Peter did look over to the doors when he heard Tony say:

“FIRDAY, turn on the player and put on ‘Haven’t met you yet’, just something calmer today.”

“Of course, Boss.”

**…**

An hour has passed before Vision had come through the door, well the wall which was next to the door. Peter jump like a feet in the air, somehow ending up on the ceiling. He looks down and sees the red and green android standing there, a look of confusion on his face.

“Oh, hey Mr. Vision, sir, how can I – uh – help you?” Peter stand up, hanging upside down, which got the bot’s attention.

“Hello, Mr. Parker, I’m wondering if I can – what’s the word? – crash here until Mr. Stark is finish with the Iron Man suit?” Vision float up a little so he can talk to Peter a little better.

The spider teen feels a little bad about making Vision having to do that but the android doesn’t seem to be complaining.

“Yeah, sure just make yourself at home.” He points in the corner, “there’s a couch and a TV to watch stuff if you want, there’s also books if you don’t want to watch TV.”

“Thank you, Mr. Parker.” With that Vision lower himself back to the ground and headed over to the living area that Tony had set up for Peter when he was first given the lab, and after one to many late nights.

Peter jumps, doing a flip so to land up right, and lands before going back to work testing his web shooters.

“Ugh! Why won’t you work!?” Peter is pretty ready to throw the web shooters but stops himself knowing that Tony worked hard on making them work for Peter.

“Do you need some help, Mr. Parker?” Vision hadn’t spoken up in a while, just happily reading a book he found, so when he did spoke it scared Peter again, who has forgotten about the android being here.

“Uh, sure?” Vision nods as he got up, making his way over, before taking the web shooters. He tilt his head back and forth as he scans them, or whatever the android is doing, Peter has no clue.

“It seems that one of the web cartridge has over heated and exploded, explaining why they aren’t working.” Vision gives the web shooter back to the teen, “I hoped that helped?”

“Thanks, Mr. Vision, it helped a lot.” Peter turned back to his work desk and got to planning. “How did that happened?” he mumbles. Vision smiles softly, glad that he can help, before going back to the living area to finish his book.

“Ha!” It was Vision this time who jumped in surprised when Peter shouted. “Oh, sorry Vis but I got them fixed!”

“Very good, Mr. Parker.” Vision set down his book, a question hanging on his lips. “However, how are you planning to stop this from happening again?”

Peter froze, he doesn’t know. He can always ask Tony if he can upgrade Karen to help with that but she’s already busy with keeping Peter from not dying. “I don’t know, any thoughts Vis?” He turns to the android.

“Hmm, I have some of JARVIS’s left over coding stored away that isn’t being used, maybe you can use that to make an AI, to use only for the web shooter?” Vision got up, already having the file pulled up, ready to transfer if Peter wants it.

Peter thought about it. He doesn’t really know how to do something like that, sure he can probably ask Tony to help him but his father-figure probably argue against Peter making an AI, using Ultron as an argument.

“Thanks Vis, just put it on the computer over there, I’ll see if I can.” Peter pulls up a blank blue print and started working on ways to make this AI, just for fun, it’s like he’s actually going to make it.

“It seems Boss is ready to see you, Vision” FRIDAY said, scaring Peter. Which is the third time today that he got scared.

“Thank you, Ms. FRIDAY.” He turns to Peter, “and have a good day, Peter, and if you do end up making the AI do call me, I would like to meet them.” With that Vision left through the doors that joins Tony’s and Peter’s lab together.

This is a bad idea, but the thought is temping.

**…**

“If you want to try, I can help you out just a little bit.” Karen hadn’t said anything since Vision left but when she did Peter didn’t jump, being use to her chirping in now and again.

“I don’t know, Karen, another AI running around the building.” He didn’t like the thought, he’s also scared the AI might turn out to be exactly like Ultron. “We already have FRIDAY, you, Vision, and I think Mr. Stark is remaking JARVIS, just a little to many AI running around, we don’t need another.”

“Well, if you change your mind, I’m right here.” Peter chuckles as he rotate his wrist, seeing the top of Karen’s watch. It’s a nice purple colour that Karen had picked out when Peter was making it for her.

“Of course, Karen.”

He perks up from where he was sitting on the floor to see Dr. Bruce Banner walking through the sliding doors leading from Tony’s lab. He seems to be busy with his head down, looking over something on his tablet as he came into the room.

He stops right beside Peter, he frown when he looks up from the tablet. Bruce looks around the room before looking up to the ceiling and sees Peter hanging upside down, tinkering with Natasha’s widow bites.

“Oh, just the spider I was looking for!” Bruce looks around, not quite know how to talk to Peter without asking the teen to come down and he doesn’t want to do that, the teen looks happy up there.

Peter chuckles softly before pointing a pair of boots sitting on the work desk. “Just put those on and you can come sit up here with me, if you want.”

Bruce nods his head, setting down his tablet, as he grabs the boots and put them on. Once they were on, the boots tighten to fit so not to fall off and warp around his legs so he has extra support if he needs it.

“Impressive.” Bruce looks the boots over before following Peter’s instructions to get up to where he is. Once he’s where the spider teen is, he plop down with extra care. “Scary but cool.”

Peter duck his head down, trying to hide a small smile. “Thanks, Shuri and I worked on them while Mr. Stark and King T’Challa are in some meeting.”

Bruce remembers that meeting, he left about halfway through when Rick Jones had called him saying that Skaar had managed to get his hand stuck in the jam jar…again.

“Anyways, do you need something, Dr. Banner?” ask Peter, he’s still fiddling with Natasha’s widow bites trying to figure out what’s wrong with them.

“Uh, yes I came to ask what you want for dinner,” Bruce held up a hand stopping Peter in his tracks, “and before you say that your Aunt wants you at home, Tony already ask and she says its fine since she forgot about her girls’ night out.”

Peter shuts his mouth, ducking his head down again to hide. “Oh, uh, I don’t know what were you planning on getting?” He looks back over to the doctor, who’s is trying to figure out where to put his hands.

Peter shot a web down to the tablet and pulls it up, catching it easily, before handing it over to the doctor, who thanks him as he takes it from the teen’s hands.

“I was just thinking of getting pizza, which is what the major is getting.”

“Then I’ll have pizza as well, are they getting Hawaiian?”

Bruce chuckles and nods, “yes we are.”

“Then I’ll have that.”

Bruce tilts his head as he spots the computer over near the door. “What are you making?”

“Huh?” Peter looks over to where Bruce is looking and spot the left over coding still hanging out on the screen. “Oh, just let over coding, I wasn’t planning on making anything.”

Peter notice Bruce’s shoulders dropping like he was hoping that Peter was making an AI. He wonders if Bruce wants to help if he does make an AI.

“You go look at it if you want, it’s left over coding from Karen and JARVIS so there isn’t much there-” Peter got cut off when Bruce got up and went back down, making sure to take the boots off, before plopping himself in front of the computer.

Peter just let him be and turn his attention back to the task at hand.

It was about half an hour later when Bruce spins the chair around and said that the base is down, now it just needs a model and it’s good to be tested. The doctor also said to figure out what Peter needs the AI to do and program that in but something small so the AI doesn’t need up like Ultron.

“Hey Karen?” Peter lifts the watch up some.

“Yes?”

“How do you feel about another AI?”

**…**

Steve frowns, a little worry. It’s been hours since Tony or Peter had made their way up to the common room, being in the Tower is a lot different than being in the compound. The captain arrive to Tony’s half of the lab, you have to go through Tony’s lab to get to Peter’s, something about wanting the kid close but also wanting to keep him safe, which Steve is all for.

The door easily slide open as FRIDAY told Tony that Steve as arrived.

“Hey, Stevie! Wha – What are you doing here?” Tony had hit his head on the arm of the Iron Man suit before jogging away from it, tripping over his tool box, before standing before Steve.

“I came to get you and Peter for dinner, the team is also super excited to meet Peter as well.” Steve place a hand on Tony’s shoulder to get the genius to stop bouncing. He took the cloth of Tony’s hand and tried to wipe away the grease from his face but Tony is moving about trying to stop the soldier but gave up in the end.

“Peter is still in the baby lab, go get him and I’ll clean up over here.” Tony, once Steve was done, went to clean up the mess he made while fixing the suit. “FRIDAY, turn the music down!”

Steve shakes his head lightly before  making his way to the twin sliding doors that lead to the baby lab, Steve doesn’t understand why Tony calls it that but it’s whatever.

The door’s slide open, just as easily as the main doors, and Steve walks in. “Hello, Ice Boss, I suggest you take your shoes off since we are in the nap time mode of the lab.” Steve can hear the grin in FRIDAY’s voice when she said that.

“Hey, come on, I didn’t do anything since its more Dr. Banner and Vision fault!” Peter shouts as he cleans up his lab the best he could while arguing with Karen and FIRDAY at the same time.

Steve decided to help the teen clean up so they can get back to the common room before the pizza gets there, knowing the people there aren’t going to save any slices.

Luckily it was an easy clean up. Peter picks up Karen’s watch and another more child friendly watch and put them on. Steve looks the watch over and sees that it’s one those child theme watches with this one having the different avengers’ logos all over it.

“New watch?” Steve raise an eyebrow. Peter held his arm up, like he’s trying to show Steve the watch but missing by a mile.

“More like a new AI,” he took note of Steve ‘You’re ground’ look, “I didn’t mean to!” The teen cross his arms and huff, being the stubborn teenager that he is.

“Right and this one’s not going to try to take over the world or anything?”

Peter shakes his head, “unless it’s the kitchen then no, Sunday won’t take over the world.”

They enter back into Tony’s lab. The genius just finished up cleaning, wiping his hands off of the oil that got on them, as he makes his way over to them.

“So what do I hear about an AI? I thought I told you no more AIs!” Tony wasn’t mad, it’s pretty clear due to the smile on his face. “Unless you’re sharing with the class, so where’s are they?”

“One, his name is Sunday and two, he's in nap time mode right now, because someone was worried that the kid might freak out.”

Karen lights up as she spoke, “Sunday is a child AI, needing rest before he can do anything, just like how you need to get some food before you pass out.” Peter hates it when she’s right, but secretly loves it because he’ll never know when he’s close to passing out or not.

“Alright, _mom_.” Peter shakes his head as he leaves the two heroes standing in the lab by themselves.

“Tony-?”

“I have no idea what just wanted but let’s get going before they eat all the pizza.”

Steve nods his head and quickly follows after Tony. They caught up with Peter just down the hallway. Tony throws an arm around the teen as the two joke around.

Steve smiles sadly, seeing Tony just being happy. He knows he messed up, even though Tony messed as well, he kinda wished they just sat down and talked it out like adults but the past is the past.

He should let Peter meet Peggy, she would love him.

“Hey, Capsicle!” Tony had stop just outside the elevator, a smile on his lips. “Aren’t you coming?”

But that can wait for another day. Today he’s going to eat dinner with his family.   

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, so that was something. I don't know. Anyways, I'm wondering if people would like a follow up to this, it's okay if you don't just seeing if people want a follow up. Also Peggy, maybe, maybe not who knows.
> 
> Hopefully you enjoyed!


End file.
